Season 24 (1992-1993)
visits different parts of the United States in Big Bird's Video Postcards.]] .]] is seen wearing a cast. He broke his arm in Episode 3096.]] ," with Queen Latifah.]] and a neurotic green Anything Muppet sing "Cerrado/Abierto," the Spanish words for close and open.]] contributes performances for the show this season, creating characters such as Mr. Between, Piño, and the Elephant Elevator Operator.]] Sesame Street Season 24 aired from November 9, 1992 to May 7, 1993. Overview The curriculum for Season 24 is focusing on Latino culture. "There will also be more emphasis on the Spanish language," says Ms. Valeria Lovelace, since her research showed that many children have negative feelings about Spanish. For example, the show will feature songs with abierto and cerrado, the Spanish words for open and close. Preschoolers will learn simple words and phrases that will help them make friends with Spanish speakers. The show will also feature Latino guest stars.The Baltimore Sun: Sesame Street' celebrates Latino culture A new segment for this season, "Big Bird's Video Postcards," will have Big Bird visit different parts of the United States and learn about people of different ethnicities and participate in their cultural activities or pastimes. With the focus on Latino culture, Big Bird will "see mask-making in Spanish Harlem, children playing games in Spanish in Union City, N.J., Spanish murals in Los Angeles and children counting in Spanish in El Salvador. Big Bird will conduct a children's mariachi band, learn traditional Cuban songs and eat a birdseed burrito while he visits his friend, Diego, in Arizona."The Baltimore Sun: Sesame Street' celebrates Latino culture Episodes Episodes 3006 - 3135 (130 episodes) * Episode 3006 -- Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus celebrate Grandma's Day * Episode 3007 -- Snuffy finds the Snuffketeers * Episode 3008 -- Roxie Marie's train set * Episode 3009 -- Elmo says NO! * Episode 3010 -- Cyranose de Bergerac undergoes sensitivity training * Episode 3011 -- Baby Bear learns Spanish * Episode 3012 -- Telly vs. the two clingy triangles * Episode 3013 -- Elmo and Telly play kings * Episode 3014 -- Duane and friends clean up * Episode 3015 -- Merry is LOUD! * Episode 3016 -- Beauty and the Cheese * Episode 3017 -- Mr. Quincy's 10-second toaster * Episode 3018 -- Goldilocks is Absent from Daycare * Episode 3019 -- Going into the basement * Episode 3020 -- Surprising Gordon * Episode 3021 -- The Count gets the counting flu (repeat) * Episode 3022 -- The Grand High Triangle Lover visits Telly (repeat) * Episode 3023 -- Oscar's mother visits (repeat) * Episode 3024 -- Slimey and the Worm Scouts (repeat) * Episode 3025 -- Tim Robbins stars in Prairie Dawn's pageant (repeat) * Episode 3026 -- Hurricane on Sesame Street (repeat) * Episode 3027 -- The old lady in the shoe visits (repeat) * Episode 3028 -- Elmo takes tap lessons (repeat) * Episode 3029 -- Oscar drives Gordon to the basketball game (repeat) * Episode 3030 -- Oscar loses his voice (repeat) * Episode 3031 -- Telly wants to be just like Bob (repeat) * Episode 3032 -- Gina buys fish (repeat) * Episode 3033 -- An day in the laundry room (repeat) * Episode 3034 -- Oscar tells the story of the Knights of the Broken Table (repeat) * Episode 3035 -- Elmo's imagination hat (repeat) * Episode 3036 -- The Count's watermelon * Episode 3037 -- The Home Game * Episode 3038 -- Chicago feels sad; Pineapple dentist * Episode 3039 -- Martian invasion * Episode 3040 -- Sir John Feelgood comes to Sesame Street * Episode 3041 -- Big Bird's feather duster dream * Episode 3042 -- Telly presents the sponsors * Episode 3043 -- Superhero adventures * Episode 3044 -- Telly becomes afraid of bread * Episode 3045 -- Maria's friend visits * Episode 3046 -- Elmo and the Beanstalk (repeat) * Episode 3047 -- Telly hosts "The Wide World of Numbers" (repeat) * Episode 3048 -- Savion teaches tap dancing (repeat) * Episode 3049 -- Natasha crawls away (repeat) * Episode 3050 -- Noel Cowherd visits (repeat) * Episode 3051 -- Telly gets interrupted * Episode 3052 -- Another Snuffle Puppet show * Episode 3053 -- Elmo's Letter B game * Episode 3054 -- Mrs. Grouch visits * Episode 3055 -- Snuffy talks about the word "important" * Episode 3056 -- Now it can be told! * Episode 3057 -- Mother Goose visits * Episode 3058 -- Telly pretends to be Triangle Guy * Episode 3059 -- Natasha can't fall asleep * Episode 3060 -- Savion helps out at Birdland * Episode 3061 -- The Worm Winter Games * Episode 3062 -- Big Bird's cowboy fantasy * Episode 3063 -- Telly does Gordon a favor * Episode 3064 -- Prairie Dawn gets followed by a sheep * Episode 3065 -- Monty and the word NO * Episode 3066 -- Maria and Luis have company over * Episode 3067 -- Slimey flies in a plane * Episode 3068 -- Mr. Handford serenades Maria's aunt * Episode 3069 -- Prairie Dawn and the pirates * Episode 3070 -- Savion's first day of college * Episode 3071 -- Joey and Davey Monkey look for bananas * Episode 3072 -- Monty's 0 demonstration * Episode 3073 -- Goldilocks beats Baby Bear * Episode 3074 -- Vegetable pageant * Episode 3075 -- The Magic Conductor's Kit * Episode 3076 -- Humpty Dumpty looks for a new place to sit * Episode 3077 -- Letter M Day/Snuffy writes a postcard * Episode 3078 -- Merry jumps on Prairie * Episode 3079 -- Telly tries to cheer Prairie Dawn up * Episode 3080 -- Maria builds Elmo a bookshelf * Episode 3081 -- Memories of Oscar's jalopy * Episode 3082 -- Monty and the snake/Snuffy's dog * Episode 3083 -- "Love" sneaks up on Oscar * Episode 3084 -- An indoor picnic with Bob * Episode 3085 -- Oscar tries to keep it quiet * Episode 3086 -- Sir John Feelgood returns * Episode 3087 -- Just another day * Episode 3088 -- Prairie Dawn's B pageant * Episode 3089 -- Los Pleneros visit * Episode 3090 -- A rainy day at the library * Episode 3091 -- Monty's penguin school, etc. * Episode 3092 -- The Game Game * Episode 3093 -- A day at the movies * Episode 3094 -- Monty's World of Imagination * Episode 3095 -- Snuffy learns how to be a duck * Episode 3096 -- Telly breaks his arm * Episode 3097 -- Telly visits Dr. Sing * Episode 3098 -- Telly has a cast on his arm * Episode 3099 -- Bo Peep lost her sheep * Episode 3100 -- Got a question? Ask the Answer Bird! * Episode 3101 -- Telly sleeps over at Gabi's * Episode 3102 -- Gina and the two monkeys/Big Bird wants to be a Snufketeer * Episode 3103 -- Fish tag/Kingston's first appearance * Episode 3104 -- Telly remains active, even with a cast on his arm * Episode 3105 -- Telly pretends to be Mr. Handford Sr. * Episode 3106 -- The worms build a subway * Episode 3107 -- Rosita the translator * Episode 3108 -- Savion's magic circle * Episode 3109 -- Telly gets the "Broken Arm Blues" * Episode 3110 -- Baby Bear visits Birdland * Episode 3111 -- Barkley is trained in sounds * Episode 3112 -- Oscar wants to sign Telly's cast * Episode 3113 -- Telly gets his cast removed * Episode 3114 -- Telly's first day without a cast * Episode 3115 -- Telly jumps on a pogo stick * Episode 3116 -- Big Bird returns as The Great Nineteeni/Triangles vs. Squares * Episode 3117 -- Fun with a stick! * Episode 3118 -- Big Bird causes accidents * Episode 3119 -- Oscar meets Prunella * Episode 3120 -- Oscar appears on the "Sally Messy Yuckyael Show" for helping a kitten * Episode 3121 -- Elmo repeats words * Episode 3122 -- Super Nanny visits * Episode 3123 -- The Adventures of SuperWorm * Episode 3124 -- Telly plays the triangle * Episode 3125 -- Yankee Doodle's pony leaves her * Episode 3126 -- Telly and Big Bird play hide-and-seek * Episode 3127 -- Herry's first day at day care * Episode 3128 -- Wanda Cousteau visits * Episode 3129 -- The Adventures of Nick and Nora Chicken * Episode 3130 -- Barkley wants to play * Episode 3131 -- Savion tap-dances while Baby Bear and Telly answer the phone * Episode 3132 -- Pirate Edna comes to Sesame Street * Episode 3133 -- Blecka's day in home care * Episode 3134 -- Gus needs a job/Merry and Telly play * Episode 3135 -- Big Bird and Snuffy have an adventure Notes * Starting with this season, the opening sequence has changed from the standard footage of kids playing, to an upbeat, colorful sequence with a calypso version of the theme, and more Muppets in it. *This season also introduces a new closing credits sequence set to a hip-hop version of the theme, with animation by Joey Ahlbum and featuring appearances by Elmo and Big Bird. This sequence would continue to be used until 2007, long after the calypso opening was retired. An instrumental riff from the closing also plays during the funding credits starting this season and until 1995. Cast Cast :Alison Bartlett, Linda Bove, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, David L. Smyrl, Lillias White (Uncredited: Lisa Boggs, Donald Faison, Miles Orman, Gabriela Rose Reagan, Morgan De Sena) Muppet Performers :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, David Rudman, Louise Gold, Camille Bonora, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Pam Arciero, Jim Martin, Judy Sladky, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Rick Lyon (Uncredited: Julianne Buescher, Dave Goelz, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Kathryn Mullen) Guest Stars :Mel Gibson, Danny Glover, Midori Gotō, Judy Graubart, Queen Latifah, Los Pleneros de la 21, Tim McCarver, Paula Poundstone, Tito Puente, Walt Willey, B. D. WongThe Denver Post: `Sesame Street' adds Spanish accent for 24th seasonJoe Hennes email communication with Sesame Workshop Characters Humans :Maria, Savion, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Linda, Gabi, Miles, Mr. Handford, Lillian, Lisa, Duane Muppets :The Amazing Mumford, Alice Snuffleupagus, Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk, Barkley, Bert, Biff, The Big Bad Wolf, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Chicago the Lion, Chip and Dip, Colambo, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, The Countess, Cyranose de Bergerac, Elephant, Elmo, Ernie, Goldilocks, Grand High Triangle Lover, Granny Bird, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Humpty Dumpty, Irvine, Joey and Davey Monkey, Kermit the Frog, Kingston Livingston III, Little Bird, The Martians, Merry Monster, Monty, Natasha, Noel Cowherd, Norman, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Preposterous, Prunella, Rosita, Roxie Marie, Sally Messy Yuckyael, Shelley the Turtle, Sherlock Hemlock, Simon Soundman, Sir John Feelgood, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sonny Friendly, Stella, Sully, Super Nanny, Telly Monster, Wanda Cousteau Credits *Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer *Producer: Lisa Simon *Directors: Lisa Simon, Jon Stone, Emily Squires, Ted May *Head Writer: Norman Stiles *Writers: Judy Freudberg, David Korr, Lou Berger, Tony Geiss, Nancy Sans, Jeff Moss, Josh Selig, Cathi R. Turow, Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, Sara Compton, Belinda Ward, Luis Santeiro, Emily Perl Kingsley, Molly Boylan, Mark Saltzman, John Weidman, Ian James, Jon Stone *Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman *Associate Producers: Karin Young Shiel, Carol D. Mayes *Muppets, Costumes, Props: Ed Christie, with Mark Zeszotek, Paul Hartis, Laurent Linn, Peter MacKennan, Connie Peterson, Stephen Rotondaro, Fred Buchholz *Muppet Coordinator: Kevin Clash *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Special Songs: Chris Cerf, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss, Stephen Lawrence, Sarah Durkee, Paul Jacobs, Dave Conner *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Diane P. Mitchell, Cher Jung, Robert J. Emerick, Ted May, Arlene Sherman *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Costume Designer: Bill Kellard *Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Assistant Costume Designer: Terry Roberson *Production Stage Manager: Chuck Raymond *Stage Managers: Ric E. Anderson, Rose Riggins, Hank Smith *Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell *Assistant to the Producer: Danette DeSena *Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Gabrielle Howard, Christine Ferraro, Ruth Luwisch, Carol-Lynn Parente, Nina Shelton *Production Coordinator: Zoya Kachadurian *Children's Casting: Kim J. Wilson *Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses *Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Lighting Director: Bill Berner *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester *Video: Dick Sens *Camera: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll *Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John Tierney *Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl *Make-Up: Lee Halls *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Colleen Noe *Production Accountant: Marta Palko *Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. *Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Senior Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell *Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 24